The War In Love
by myscarsheal
Summary: He was her shining knight in armor, ready to swoop in and protect her against all odds, because in the end that's all that mattered, the fair lady's love. What happens when brewing disputes between The Son of Hades, mix with a clever son of Athena? It's every man for themselves, all for the beautiful golden treasure, all for love not for war.


**Hello lovelies! So this is a Fralissa fanfiction, I wrote dedicated to one of my best friends : Melissa. Her pseudonym is : Blessmyself09, so please do check her stories out, they are quite worth to read c:.**

**So your probably wondering what is Fralissa? **

**It's actually a human pairing I made, with Melissa and this Boy from our Period 3, at school. **

**^ V ^ I really hope you guys enjoy it, this will be a three-shot! I promise the second chapter will be WAY better, but here you go , onto the story.**

* * *

**Frank's POV**

Ever since she arrived at camp around two weeks time before, she had been on my mind driving me obsessed like such madmen you would hear on the TV, to look out for.

She had drop-dead looks, sure enough to make chills run down your spine, and baby I was thunder-struck.

Fair, ravishing, long locks of blonde dull princess like hair cascaded down her back ever so effortlessly, while other's despised the dirt, mud and filth across her cheeks and body after training at the Armory, I saw the beauty beneath all of it, her soft, silky-smooth like skin, which made me want to cuddle with her even more.

And it was such this thinking, that drove me crazy with over whelming and derivative thoughts, and usually ended up with me staring for hours, admiring her earthly beauty , until one of my friends came along to snap me out of the beauty trance, her exquisite, jungle- green mesmerizing eyes, that were impossible to not get lost into.

This was one of those days, where I took pleasure in at staring at her, and watching her graceful actions. After twenty minutes or so, of observing her I head a slight murmur.

"Frank."

I payed no attention to whom ever it was trying to steal my attention from the beautiful treasure, I was lying my deep hazel eyes upon.

"You know Frank, if you just asked her ou-."

"No, she's obviously in love with The Walking Dead, Manny." I said with such disappointment in my tone, it was enough to fill two large school buses.

I soon felt a light pat onto my rigid back, and turned around to face the mystery person.

"It's okay man, just at least tell her, for your own sake and decency. " Percy whispered over to me.

So I mustered up all the courage I could find deep within myself, and approached the fine beauty.

But as soon as I got close within range, Ghost Boy shadow traveled over towards Melissa, as if on cue, he threw me a some-what victorious smirk, in my direction. He started flirting endlessly with her, as she blushed all over her face, the crimson red spreading throughout her neck and cheeks. He tugged delicately at her waist, being ever so careful to wrap his arm around her waist, and tugged at the hem of her Doctor Who shirt.

She blushed and giggled at this action, and he shot her a devilish grin, as he proceeded to rub his nose with hers.

As soon, as Melissa began to touch his masculine abs through his thin black shirt, he got a wild idea and carried her off into his cabin.

Her smile illuminated me, but pain and misery soon over took the joy.

I watched some lame bozo, take away my princess without even trying to re-corporate her back into her long tanned arms, because I'm just some lame loser.

But she wouldn't like some lame loser, who rather read books than sword-fight, now would she?

She wouldn't like a bush of curly black hair, scrawny as a stick of fire wood, boys like me don't ever get happy endings.

I just realized I was turning into Leo Valdez. _Sigh. _

I exited the Armory , ignoring comments and concerns from Chiron, Manny and Percy, couldn't anyone see that nothing was really going well for me anymore?

What's more depressing than a son of Hades taking away your one true love ?_ Exactly nothing._

I trudged down to the Dining Pavilion where I decided I could rejoice myself together, with some grub and hopefully stop the tears falling from my hazel eyes, because my heart just burst into a million tiny pieces and this time I_ COULD NOT _glue them back together.

Her first time was suppose to be with someone that she loved, someone who loved her, me. Not just some idiotic son of Hades, who just wanted a one night stand and to see me suffer, because in all honesty that was what I was thinking at this moment, how I should have been her first, it must be done with someone special.

But of-course she would never see me as more than friends, I tried so hard to flirt with her, but all I earned were just a bunch of giggles from the Aphrodite girls, and a sly remark from Melissa, on how she see me as a brother and didn't want to change that.

But she didn't realize how much , those words really hit hard and the amount of - I go through just wanted those two's lips interlock.

And when I watched the two of them, barge right through the door, it spilt my heart into more than it already had.

Their constant blushing, smiling and staring went on for ever, and I decided it was too painful to watch.

I ever so delicately exited the door, careful not to smash it, and trudged back over to the Athena cabin, where my brothers and sisters would be waiting.

Hopefully this time, they would all be eating so I could cry alone in tranquility and severity.

And I guess Melissa had gone back to her cabin way sooner than I had expected, because as I was passing by, glancing into the Poseidon cabin [There were no curtains hanged from the windows.] I saw a thin, pale girl, beautiful waterfalls of delicate pin-up curls, cascading gingerly down her smooth, silky-like back.

I stared at her beauty, and giddy at how much it delighted me.

That and the fact that she was walking around her cabin, door locked, with a black lacy bra, studded with little rosebuds, and a matching panty.

Her olive green eyes, collided into my deep hazel ones and she blushed like crazy, quickly ducking underneath the window, so I couldn't see her.

And right then, I felt a shaft, something hard brushing tightly against my shorts.

* * *

**So did you like it? **

**It sounds like of weird, but I promise you Chapter 2, is going to be FABULOUS! YOUR GOING TO DIE AND LOVE FOR WHAT I DID THERE.**

**Please review, it makes my heart glow, and makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**Ilysfm 3 ,**

**~MSH**


End file.
